forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1 - 08:00
Link Navigator entry in Forbidden Siren. Kyoya Suda Miyako implores Kyoya to walk slower, so she can Sightjack him. He then deduces that she is blind, when Miyako becomes aware that they have been followed. Her brother Jun accosts them, mocking the fact that Kyoya has been exposed to Red Water ("Won't be long till someone takes a trip to the other side"). Miyako knocks him unconscious with a branch, and drags Kyoya away. Despite this level's large size, it is simple to complete. The complications mostly arise from navigating with the blind Miyako. If she becomes lost, just turn around and look at her until she catches up. Find the poker and obtain it from the burnt out bonfire in the middle of the rice fields. It is easily seen by the flume of smoke in the air. Use the poker to breach the locked gate halfway across the fields. The exit to the level is to the far north of the gate. A few Shibito may detect you but a few well-placed blows will subdue them. There shouldn't be a situation in which you will be surrounded by more Shibito than you can handle. The exit to the level is past the locked gate to the church, and turning left past the wagon. A Shibito will be here but it is simply a case of hit & run. For Mission 2, Kyoya has to activate the floodgates to drain the riverbed of Red Water. The valve to activate the floodgates is hidden behind some brush (which you can get rid of with the List Menu "Clear brush" option) located to the right after passing the locked church gate. Drain the river, then locate the small bridge that is near the abandoned storehouse, and drop into the riverbed. Within that riverbed is a set of stone steps that lead to the Takeuchi grave. Akira Shimura Akira muses in the middle of the mist about the situation in hand... Akira begins the level in a mine shaft, and running forward too far, too early will result in an early death from a sniper on the opposite end of the mine. Akira has a hunting rifle with 20 bullets, and the rifle is strong enough to down a Shibito in one shot. Sightjacking him and waiting until he looks the other way is the safer course of action. Or you could alert him, get him to fire then retreat. He will start to reload after he calms down, at which point you can shoot him dead. Follow through the level according to the instructions like pushing the trolley to defeat the far away sniper. Killing it results in it dropping the key to the nearby gate. Unlocking it leads the way to the level's exit. For Mission 2, follow the same path as Mission 1 except after unlocking the way to the level's exit, head instead to the Custodian's Shack and picking up the rotten-handled pickaxe. Return back towards the mining building and head upstairs to the padlocked gate. Bust it open with the pickaxe, and exit the level via that route. Archive Kyoya Suda There are two Archive items, though one is attributed to Miyako Kajiro. *No.25: Kajiro's family register - Obtained automatically after level opening. *No.26: The Takeuchi Monographs: Notes on the Kajiro Family - Found near the Takeuchi grave. Akira Shimura *No.27: Commemorative Group photo - Inside the Custodian's Shack, propped against the wall *No.28: Kamoshika Diary - On the floor in the small sub-basement of the mining building Notes Kyoya Suda *It is unclear why the gate to the church is locked when it surely must have been unlocked so that Kyoya could exit the church to help Miyako. *There are several actions in this level that unlock future levels. Picking up the screwdriver beneath the abandoned truck unlocks Mission 2 for Kyoya on Day 2 - 01:00. *Near the lantern by the demolished bridge (opposite to where the sniper is positioned) is an area of brush that can be cleared away. Climbing onto the ledge leads to a stone marker. Pushing it over will affect Reiko's level at Day 1 - 23:00. Draining the floodgates also affects this level as well as Tomoko's level on Day 2 - 06:00. *The "Pull-up" List Menu action seemingly overrides Miyako's blindness and she will head for Kyoya regardless of her distance so he can pull her up. *It is impossible to complete this level without obtaining the poker. *Despite the Shibito farmer (near the sniper) holding a large garden hoe, it seems unable to use it as a weapon and will simply run around and shout when alerted. Akira Shimura *You are unable to unequip Akira's rifle at any time. *This is the only level with an exit to Hirasakai. *One of the track levers actually works. Activating it will affect Naoko's level later on. *There is a stone marker behind a gate in the mine shaft to the right of the Siren shack. Overturning it will affect Reiko's level at Day 1 - 23:00.